


Obtain

by alilaro



Series: Volturi Prompts And Drabbles [10]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Aro, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aro finally acquaints himself with the young psychic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obtain

**Author's Note:**

> Woah I haven't written about Alice in like six years this was interesting.  
> Sorry for any mistakes; it's 4am and I don't really know what I'm doing.

Alice has always been a prize to Aro in many ways. The treasured crowning jewel—the cherry on top of his little collection of power. However, when Aro finally, _finally,_ gets her all to himself he realizes suddenly that he hasn’t the slightest idea of what to do with her.

Thankfully Alice is not so bashful.

Her touch is young and brave, and her intentions bold. She holds no air of uncertainty in the way she acts; which is perhaps yet another quality he finds himself helplessly drawn to in her.

One of her hands braces against the dark fabric at his chest, while she runs her palm down him with the other. Along the plentiful curves of his hips she teases the clasp of his belt with her delicate fingers before slipping them in between his legs.

Where he should be hard in her gasp, he is instead smooth and damp, and very unmistakably feminine.

Aro recoils at the gesture; age and experience bringing him to expect the harsh realities of rejections. He is pleasantly bewildered when she pulls him back by the brim of his waist band, her fingers still dwindling over the sensitive heat, realizing through her thoughts that she has known all along.

The pure euphoria of acceptance alone is enough to rid of any pretenses left in Aro, and he sighs, leaning his weight against her. His little Alice was so full of surprises.

It’s not at all how he had imagined all of this playing out in the thousands of fantasies he’d had about this exact moment. His head down, red eyes at her mercy upon meeting their golden counterpart as they sparkle with a most deviant intent. Aro struggles to hold himself together amongst the quartet of weak sighs and moans that escape him as Alice curls her fingers up inside of him. His hips roll in a steady rhythm to meet her pace.

The tiny vampire smiles knowingly—if not perhaps entirely smugly, as infamous leader and king of the Volturi comes undone against her by her own wicked doings.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated, lovelies. <3


End file.
